With the development of the telecommunications technologies, more and more new technologies emerge, and MU-MIMO is a representative technology among them. In MU-MIMO technology, a transmitting end may simultaneously send data to multiple mutually paired UEs (User Equipment), which may greatly increase an average data rate of the UEs. FIG. 1 is a simplified principle diagram of MU-MIMO. As shown in FIG. 1, a transmitting end performs different precoding on data that is sent to paired UEs (or receiving ends), and then sends the data through antennas that are separated in the space; and the paired UEs decode received data to obtain their own data. In this process, the UEs may perform channel estimation and feed back an obtained channel condition to the transmitting end. The transmitting end may eliminate interference between the UEs according to information fed back by the receiving ends.
In the prior art, SU-MIMO (Single-User Multiple Input Multiple Output) has been applied in an HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or an HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) system. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of applying SU-MIMO in an HSDPA system. As shown in FIG. 2, a scheduled UE has a primary transport block and a secondary transport block, which are both borne on an HS-DSCH (High Speed Downlink Shared Channel). The two transport blocks undergo a processing process of a transport channel, spectrum spreading/scrambling processing, and precoding processing, and then are sent together with a CPICH (Common Pilot Channel) on two transmitting antennas. During precoding processing, the two transport blocks are respectively weighted by using {w1,w2}, {w3,w4} according to a precoding weight {w1,w2,w3,w4} that is generated by a base station (for example, a NodeB).
With an increasing requirement on a data transport rate, the MU-MIMO technology may be applied in a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) system such as HSDPA, HSPA or HSPA+. If MU-MIMO is applied in the UMTS communication system, how to notify a UE of being configured with an MU-MIMO mode becomes a problem to be solved urgently.